1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of tools for manipulating threaded objects, such as eye bolts or winged nuts which provide clamping or operate clamps which position and secure power distribution devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a continuing need to be able to install power distribution devices that are secured in position on their intended receiver including, but not limited to, power lines and taps, by clamping action created directly or indirectly by a threaded fastener. When an eye bolt is utilized the eye can serve as a lifting ring adaptive to a finger tool on an extension stick. However, this arrangement requires a lasso type motion to hook the device over its intended receiver and the off center position of common tool fingers may induce a wobbling motion further confounding the intended installation and even removals. A further need is to utilize an extension stick that is light weight and can be extended to sufficient length to accommodate installation and removal of elevated distribution devices from ground level which currently requires utilizing a boom truck.